


Fake It Till You Make It

by rain_sleet_snow



Series: My Family (And Other Dinosaurs) [24]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-01
Updated: 2009-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz asks questions. Lyle answers them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake It Till You Make It

            “Does it get easier?” Liz asked, sitting at the kitchen table with Geography revision before her.

 

            “Does what get easier?” Lyle replied, not looking away from the football.

 

            “Missing... people.”

 

            Lyle switched off the television. “Jamie?”

 

            Liz’s jaw set. “Duh.”

 

 “Yes. But it takes bloody forever.”

 

            “Huh.” She stared hard at her work.

 

            “You’re due a break. Come and watch the game with me.”

 

Liz sighed and collapsed onto the sofa next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. He ruffled her hair and put an arm around her, and they both ignored the tears sliding down her face.

           


End file.
